The Flower Blooms in Nara
by Shadow'sDarkLover
Summary: This is my take on a Story where Saki and Teru still get along, but their parents still separate both leaving Nagano. In this story Saki will live in the Nara prefecture and Teru will live in West Tokyo. Saki will go to Achiga Joshi and meet Shizuno and the others while they aim to win the Nationals.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mahjong Club and Training with Teru**

Miyanaga Saki stood in the doorway of what used to be the Achiga High Mahjong Club. She was finishing cleaning duty in a nearby room when she heard voices, and followed them to this room where a girl in an Ada Middle School uniform, a girl in a Achiga High School uniform and a girl in a track outfit standing there talking about resurrecting a club. "Um… what are you three doing in here?" She asked tilting her head.

"Ah, we didn't know any one was here, my name's Atarashi Ako," announced the girl in the Ada Uniform.

"I'm Takakamo Shizuno, we were talking about re-opening the Mahjong club," said the girl in the track suit, "Hey do you know how to play? Would you join? How old are you?" Takakamo asked.

"Uwa… I do know how to play; my sister who lives in Tokyo has been in the Inter-High twice now. And I'll be in my first year of High-School next year." Saki answered as she tried to back away from the over excited girl.

"Really, you sister has been to the Inter-High, will you join then we'll only need one more member. Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"You ask that now?" Ako asked looking exasperated.

"My name's Miyanaga Saki and I guess I could join, but getting to the Inter-High is not that easy." Saki answered looking at Shizuno warily. Saki looked almost exactly like her sister but with slightly longer hair and a different hair color.

"Awesome! Now we only need one more girl and we can aim for Nationals." Shizuno exclaimed.

"I know a potential member." A girl with long black hair that was wearing the Achiga uniform spoke up, "By the way my name's Matsumi Kuro."

The next day they were introduced to Kuro's older sister Matsumi Yuu. And Saki offered to have her sister who would be visiting next month to play against them to help get them stronger.

"Oh yeah, what's your sisters name?" Ako asked shortly after they were officially able to use the club room. Though they were still mostly middle school students until the new school year started shortly after Teru's visit. Once the year started however they would no longer be able to play against Teru since the representatives of the prefectures were not allowed to play against each other. Saki had taken to calling all of them by their first name and adding san on the end of it.

"Onee-chan's name is Miyanaga Teru." Saki answered as if it was the most obvious thing, which to her it was.

"T-The champion is your sister!" Shizuno yelled pointing at Saki.

"Yeah, so what?" It was obvious that Saki didn't think anything of having a famous mahjong player as a sister.

The next day was a Sunday so they meet at the club room early in the morning and they took turns playing Saki. "Kan, Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou, 1200/1500. That was really good but Yuu-san but you should stop only using characters and red dragons or it will be easy for those who notice to beat you, so next time try using any tile that has red, and maybe one or two that don't have any so that you aren't losing as much and your style won't be as visible. Kuro-san I know that you feel like you can't discard a Dora, but how do you think the Dora feel if you lose just to keep them. I suggest learning to discard a Dora or Two if needed and we should find out how many matches you need to play before they come back, the fact that they come back means that they aren't mad they just think you need some time to learn how to play without just them." Saki lectured it was now three o'clock and they had been playing all day preparing for Teru's arrival the next day. "Ako-san instead of just focusing on getting fast hands, try to incorporate larger and slower hands while reading you opponents discards to know what may or may not pass." It was now the end of October and they had officially been able to use the room for almost a month, meaning that Teru would be visiting starting tomorrow and would be there for a week. In this time Saki had gotten them stronger and had learned a lot about them. Like that Kuro always got the Dora or that Yuu attracted tiles that had red in the, or as Yuu called them warm tiles.

"Hai!" The three chorused thinking about how they were going to get better. Saki had told them yesterday that they were almost good enough to defeat Bansei, but that they were still not on the National Level.

"Me next, let me play next!" Shizuno yelled looking excited.

"Hai," Saki answered smiling at them. She hadn't had anyone to talk to since her parents split except for when her sister came to visit.

The next day after school the club all met at Saki's house so that they could play against Teru. They had been surprised that Teru had been so nice as despite what Saki told them she didn't seem nice when she was seen crushing her enemies. The rest of the week had the same schedule they went to school, met at Saki's house to play against Teru and Saki, then rested. Once the weekend came Teru joined them at the mahjong club where they played all day only to go home and do the same the next day up until noon when Teru had to leave to go back to Tokyo.

Before Teru left she told them that they could now make it to the semi-finals and to not overdo it or they would only end up hurting themselves and not be able to participate. She also said that she would no longer be able to play against them since the new school year would be in a few months.

A month later in late December Harue had come back and she had asked to coach the team and to go to Nationals with them. Now they spent a lot of their time playing her and each other to get stronger. They could also go head to head with Harue and she had been very impressed with how strong they were. Then in April Shizuno and Ako had told her of the run in with an old Middle School friend of Ako's who wanted to know why Ako had not gone to Bansei.

They had all progressed greatly even Saki who had started playing Internet Mahjong to increase her skills. Kuro could now discard a Dora without them leaving her, and the number that went to her stayed about the same. With the only time she didn't get all the Dora was when she was playing Saki or Teru then they would get some while Kuro got the majority. Yuu was now no longer limited to characters and red dragons, Ako could go between fast calling and slower more expensive hands while the fast ones were even faster than they were before, Shizuno no longer got blisters from playing so much and they found out that she could control the mountains (walls of tiles) if they were deep enough in.

They could were now as good as Harue if not better, and Harue was certain that they would beat Bansei, and tie with Shiraitodai or maybe even get better than Shiraitodai. They also had Sagimori Arata join the club, and since there were now too many people for the team tournament Saki said that she would just join the individuals and that the others could go to the team tournament and that she would be in it next year once Yuu had graduated.

Saki had also said that it would be great practice for them to play against National Level players even more and not just their time with Harue and the week with her sister. She also explained that they had never played in a team tournament before and would need more experience with it for when she joined the team.

They then threw themselves into training once more and June came quickly. Meeting outside the railcar down from the mountain where they went to the hall where the prefecturals were going to be held.

"So we'll be facing Bansei in the first match," Shizuno said seriously, which was really out of character for her. "Ako?"

"I'll be fine, besides we would have had to face them sooner or later any way." Ako said looking a little shaken.

"We shouldn't let them intimidate us." Arata said in a clam, quiet, but strong voice.

Meanwhile the members of Bansei Highs team could only stare in shock at the brown haired version of the Champion who was standing with the Achiga team and Akado Harue,

"Tsumo, Dora 7, 8000 all."

"Ron"

"Tsumo"

"Ron"

"Ron, 2600"

"That settles it Achiga Joshi clears the first round. Bansei High will not get a tenth consecutive win."

They won so easily that it was almost pathetic and now it was Saki's turn to shine in the individuals. They all couldn't help but wonder how people would react to Achiga's strongest player since so far no one noticed how much she looked like the Champion as they were to focused on Bansei.

"Kan, Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou"

"A Rinshan Kaihou, that's almost impossible."

"Kan, Kan, once more Kan, Rinshan Kaihou 32000 please"

Saki continued to dominate the matches shocking and slightly scaring the people watching. Her playing style was a combination of Teru's and of Saki's own. Unlike Teru Saki was not limited to getting hands under 19000 points at a time. She also didn't have to start low and increase the value each time she won; she just preferred to play that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were all going to Nationals though Saki was only going to be in the individuals. They were all excited, though Saki didn't seem to be too excited or nervous but since she was used to this kind of stuff from her training with Teru, Fujita Pro, and many other strong players it wasn't that big of a deal for her.

It was a normal Saturday morning and Saki, Ako, and Kuro were drinking tea when Shizuno came running in the door, "Did you see the newspaper!" Shizuno yelled holding out the paper.

"Ah, that I saw it on the internet," Ako said knowing what Shizu meant.

"Saw what?" Saki asked her head tilted to the side.

"Nodoka will be going to the Nationals but only for the individuals, apparently her school didn't have enough members to play in the team tournament." Shizuno said sadly.

"Oh, well you will still be in the same place at the similar times so you should still meet up with her." Saki stated trying to cheer her up, "Besides once you meet you can still play with her since you won't be in the individuals, and you can finally get her cell phone number to stay in contact."

"Your right! We shouldn't feel depressed now since we still have to win Nationals." Shizu finally stated with fire burning in her eyes.

"That reminds me where's Yuu-nee and Arata-san?" Ako asked ignoring Shizuno.

"Arata-chan is shopping with Sensei and Onee-chan got stormed by her classmates because they saw her on TV." Kuro answered smiling

"You're not going to help her?" Ako questioned alarmed

"Being in a large crowd is nice and warm, so I'm sure Onee-chan is happy"

"Is that so…" Ako said with a sweat drop.

The next weekend they went to North Osaka to play against their number two school Sangamaki and couldn't win against Arakawa Kei without Saki playing, but with Saki they trounced her easily. The weekend after that they went against Tsuruga and Kazekoshi and beat them, then they went against Sensui Joshi, and finally they went against Shinma Joshi.

They went to three more places and played against their number two school so that they could get even stronger. They then started working on their team's power and figuring out what order they would go in during a ten day training trip. For the last two days they asked to play against Arakawa Kei and they were finally able to beat her without Saki playing or them teaming up against her.

Finally they took two days off to rest before the Nationals. On the way there they met the team for North Osaka, Senriyama, who had four busses filled with students heading to the Nationals, even though most were only going to watch. Senriyama was the fourth seed school and the second best when it comes to mahjong right below Shiraitodai. Saki had her hair in low pigtails so they didn't notice how much she looked like Teru.

Luckily for them they had not only been trained by someone who was in the Pro League, but also by the best member of Shiraitodai and her sister who was in their club, and both Saki and Harue had told them that they could not most likely beat Shiraitodai who had their strongest member first meaning even if they couldn't win against Teru they could win against the other members of the team.

Harue had also given them information on the members that they should be wary of like about Hirose Sumire. She had told Yuu about her tell and to only avoid it once every three time's it was aimed for her, or only when she knew it would cost a lot of points so they didn't let on that they knew Hirose's tell. She had also told Arata about Matano Seiko and to watch out for her calls as she would call three times before finishing her hand. And she told Shizuno to watch out for Awai's double riichi and to only discard a 100% safe tile after Awai's self Kan.

She also warned Shizuno to try and call before Awai's double riichi or to win by Ron or Tsumo after it was declared and before the self Kan. It was only a miracle that Teru had taught them how to extend their presence over the tiles to control what they and their opponents got, though they were still not as good as Teru or Saki. They had decided that Shizuno could use that ability on the dice so that the corners were farther in, which was then aided by Shizuno's control over the deep mountains.

Their team had all been given nick names by Teru and Saki. Kuro was called 'Achiga's Dragon Road', Yuu was call 'The Red Mistress', Ako was 'The Goddess of Speed', Arata was 'Achiga's Bowler', Shizuno was 'The Deep Mountain Mistress', and Saki was called 'The Flower of Achiga'.

The reason for Kuro's, Yuu's, Arata's and Ako's titles were obvious and if one knew the meaning of the Rinshan Kaihou than Saki's would be to. Dora were said to be derived from the word Dragon so if you get a lot of Dora it means that many Dragons like you. Arata's style was mostly similar to a bowling style mixed with Harue's old style and Ako was the fastest style out there and she could mix in higher hands as well. Teru had once told Ako that she was as fast if not faster than some of the people in the Nationals. Shizuno's title came from her control over the Deep Mountains in both real life and in Mahjong, and Saki's title was because of her use of the Rinshan Kaihou. The Rinshan Kaihou meant the Flower that blooms on top of the mountain.

Finally they were in Tokyo and they would be drawing lots to find out what matches they would have then the matches would start the day after. They had been offered to stay at Teru's house while here for the matches. It had shocked the team and Harue when they found out that Teru lived alone, so Saki and Teru had explained that when their parents split up Teru and their mom moved to Tokyo while Saki and their dad moved to Nagano. As well as how just after Teru had started Shiraitodai their mom died and the government said that as long as Teru spent one week every six months with their dad and that he went up to visit Teru every other month she could live alone.

"So now that were here could you give me the address so that we can find Teru-san's house?" Harue asked from the front seat glancing at Saki. So they spent the next ten minutes getting there before they were shown their rooms, the house had ten bed rooms and five bathrooms, two of which were on suite, since the Miyanaga family was entirely well off.

Finally once they were all settled in they decided to discuss their strategy for the Nationals. "I think that you should only show your true strength in the Semi-Finals and the Finals, and before then only show enough to make it to the next round." Saki spoke seriously.

"She's right if you don't show all your strength right away then your opponents will underestimate you. So let's continue the same way we did for the prefectures. That means Kuro don't discard any Dora only this time you can start discarding them in the second half of the semi-finals, Arata in the beginning few hands don't win anything then win your first two hands with your normal style that you used during the prefecturals that way they will be lured into thinking that anything but circles will be safe. That is when you can play using your full style, and Shizuno don't control where the dice and until the second half of the finals and then you can start going all out." Harue said in full coach mode. "Oh, and Ako don't let anyone know how fast you really are until the finals, whereas Yuu will need to make them think that you can only use characters and red dragons until the second half of the second round where you will be facing Senriyama."

"You could also not try too hard at getting first or second while still ensuring that you make it to the next round." Saki said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated but my computer broke down and I only just got it fixed. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

"The first matches of the first round will be starting soon. Will players report to their designated match rooms?" A voice announced over the intercom

"Now remember what I said," Saki called as Kuro walked out the room.

"Good Luck!" Ako, Arata, and Yuu called.

"Kuro, fight!" Shizuno exclaimed.

The first East round Kuro purposely lost but during the second East round she won a 16600 point hand. She then won two more large point hands in the south round while not once discarding a Dora. For the second player's matches Yuu stuck to hands with mostly characters and red dragons while some times adding one or two tile that had red, Ako had slowed down considerably but was still fast. Then Arata had stuck solely to the half of her style that was focused on bowling, and Shizuno played like normal, but didn't once control where the dice landed.

The second round was two days after that and the seed schools were finally being entered into the tournament. They had overheard Senriyama's Eguchi Sera say that they were no match for them, meaning they were being underestimated just like they wanted.

"Now it's the fifth day of the Inter-High, we will now be starting the second round of matches," the voice of the commentator said. "Of today's eight schools four will advance to the Semi-Finals. Saitama Prefecture Representative Koshigaya Joshi, Arai Sophia. Then Kentani High sends in Tsubakino Miyuki. Up next is Nara Prefecture's representative Achiga Joshi's Matsumi Kuro, this is their second time here in ten years and they are currently being coached by their team's previous star Akado Harue. Finally the seed school that will begin participating this round Senriyama Joshi's Ace, Onjouji Toki."

When Kuro walked into the room she saw Onjouji Toki standing in front of the table so she came to a stop. Turning around Toki said, "Thank you for taking care of me back then."

"The first players match will soon begin." The announcer said.

'If the Dora really gather I her hand that just makes her hand that much more predictable. What's more based on her weird playing style in the first round it's basically impossible for her to discard a Dora.' Toki thought as she started to compose her hand.

"Ron, that's 1300 points." Toki said while Kuro faked surprise knowing exactly what was going to happen when she discarded that tile.

Two discards into the East Round 2 Sophia discarded a 3 of characters, "Ron, Yaku-Pai, Dora 3, 8000 points."

"Ah, here," Sophia muttered as she handed the points over.

"Riichi," Toki declared. "Ippatsu, Tsumo, 600/1200," Ending Kuro's turn as east with Kuro having to pay twice the amount as the other two.

"Tsumo, 500/1000" the voice of the Kentani Vanguard said ending the East Round 4, with Senriyama having to pay the dealer penalty.

"Riichi," was once again declared by Senriyama's Ace and the next tile she drew once again got her an Ippatsu Tsumo. "1200/2400"

"Ron, 6,600"

"Here," Kuro said as she handed the point sticks over, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to appear knowing that she once again chose the right tile to discard. This caused Achiga to fall to third place. For Kuro's turn as dealer Kentani used Tsumo to score a 1000/1500 point hand.

On the second discard of the South Round 4 Kuro declared Riichi and no one had been able to call to stop her. "Tsumo, Riichi, Tan-Yao, Pin-Fu, San-Shoku-Dou-Jun, Dora 4, that's 6000/12000"

"That's the end of the first match of the quarter-finals currently in the lead is Achiga with 119700 points, Senriyama in second only 12600 points behind, Kentani in third with 96500 and Koshigaya in the dreaded last place with only 76700 points," came the voice of Hariu Eri the commentator who was paired with Mihirogi Pro.

"It was a good match and Dragon Road-san put up a good fight for having such a restricted hand." Mihirogi Uta mentioned as she opened her fan and placed it in front of her face.

"Mihirogi Pro why do you refer to Achiga's Vanguard as Dragon Road?" Eri asked

"The word Dora comes from the word Dragon, so being like by the Dora means that she is liked by the Dragons. Besides that was what I had hear her being called by Miyanaga Teru yesterday" Mihirogi explained.

"She knows the champion?!"

"Apparently their whole club does since I saw them all there talking to her."

"Now it is finally time for the second match taking over for Senriyama is first year Nijou Izumi. Also taking the reins for Achiga is third year Matsumi Yuu the older sister of Matsumi Kuro." This continued on for two minutes with the commentators saying who was going to be playing in the second match, while the new players made their way to the match room. "Now for the second match of the Inter-High quarter finals start."

"First Dealer will be the representative for Koshigaya, followed by Matsumi Yuu-san, Nijou Izumi, and finally the last dealer will be Kentani's Yorifuji Sumiko."

"Ron, 1600"

"And the first win goes to Senriyama!"

"Ron, 2400" once again came from Senriyama's second player who never realized that Yuu was holding back and went into a complete character hand on purpose.

"Ron, Yaku-Pai, 1500 points" Yuu said right when Senriyama discarded a 8 of bamboo showing that she had three red dragons, a Chii made of 456 of characters a Pon made out of three 8 of character, a pair of 5 of characters, and finally a 7 and 9 of bamboo. Surprising Senriyama who thought her hand was all one color.

"Tsumo, Yaku-Pai, 400/700" Yuu said as she revealed her hand.

"R-Ron, 2000 points plus the bonus is 2900" Koshigaya's Asami Hanako said once Yuu set down a tile.

It was now the start of the dealers Renchan and Senriyama won again, "Ron, 2000 plus the bonus is 2300," this time it was off of Koshigaya.

"Tsumo, 500/1000" Yorifuji declared

"Tsumo, 2000/4000" "Ron, 2000" The Ron Yuu had gotten off Kentani and the Tsumo was just another Yaku-Pai only with 2 Han instead of one.

"And that's the end of the second players match, now in the lead is Achiga Joshi with 124700 points."

"All Achiga's upper classmen seem to be weird in some way." Mihirogi stated simply even though she had only seen the pifu for Arata and there wasn't much information to be learned from it.


End file.
